Strangers and Dire Wolves
by UnknownX14
Summary: When Kate chooses Garth over Humphrey, he decides that there is nothing left for him in Jasper park and leaves, will he find a part of himself that has been locked away? What will happen on his journey? Read and find out. (First Fanfic so far, I'm giving it a shot, please tell me what you think and enjoy).
1. Train Tracks

(I do not own Alpha and Omega, but I do own my story and my OCs)... Tell me what you think and enjoy.

Chapter.1 Train Tracks

It was a spring morning in jasper park Canada, when Humphrey awoke to the sound of birds, the suns rays had just reached into his den and hit his eyes. He sat up, yawned, and stretched his muscles on the way out of his den, as he stepped out the light blinded him at first causing him to squint and pause for a moment, but when he was able to see clearly again he saw the same sight he saw every morning when he woke up, jasper park but lately it has not been the happy home he grew up in, rather a nightmare.

It has been two days since Humphrey and Kate got back from sawtooth, Humphrey had saved Kate from the stampede, but that did not matter, she still decided to marry Garth.

Humphrey Pov.

"I can't believe she chose that arrogant meat head over me, even after I saved her, and what? She just sees it as a tribute to the pack, me doing my job Winston called it. What's the point of staying In this pack, there's no one here for me, except for Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, but the three of then are like children, they'll move on in a week or two anyways"Humphrey thought to himself.

Humphrey preceded to take his last walk through jasper and headed for the train tracks that brought him back to jasper in the first place. He walked until he came to a ledge overlooking the place he had called home for his entire life, and as he was about to turn and leave for the tracks something caught his eye, Kate's wedding. He did not want to watch, because it brought great sorrow in him, but he would not cry, no he had cried for more than one lifetime over her... Kate,"that back stabbing, lying, bitch used me to get back to jasper, and got me to think she cared about me" Humphrey thought, but that was a dream. Not even a dream more of a cruel joke, Humphrey took one last look, which turned out to be a mistake, because as he did so his eyes and Kate's eyes meet, even from suck a great distance. Humphrey turned and ran as fast as he could to the tracks where far off he could make out the sound of a train whistle.

Humphrey's Pov.

"I had just made it to the train tracks, but knew the train still had a distance to go before I could hop on. Just then I heard a twig snap behind me, turned around, and saw the last wolf on earth I wanted to see.. Kate". " Humphrey, where are you going?" she asked genuinely concerned, as if she had no idea what she had done to me." I'm leaving Kate" Humphrey stated bluntly. "Leaving jasper?" She asked, " but why jasper is your home, and what are the other omegas going to do with out their leader here, what am I going to do?" She once again asked. Hearing this pissed me off more than anything a had ever had to endure in my life, " you?" I said, " what about you? You are a selfish liar Kate, you used me, played on my emotions because I-... I couldn't finish because I was interrupted by Kate lashing out and cutting my chest, leaving four very bloody, and very deep marks. Just after she did Ito could see she regretted it," Humphrey I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-..."She was cut off by me this time," I don't care what you have to say Kate you can't stop me from leaving there is nothing, and no one here for me, and if you try and come after me I will kill you or die trying" I said with a weaker and shakier voice than before. " But Humphrey I need you" she said with tears forming in her eyes. As if on cue the train turned the corner and I saw the open box car that returned me to Jasper, but before I started running to build up speed to jump into the cart I said," you don't need me, you have Garth to take care of you now, after all, I'm just a worthless omega" hearing this Kate sat in a stunned silence before breaking into tears partially over what she had done and what I had said, but I was already at full speed running next to the open cart by this time, and just as I heard Kate call my name, I hoped Into that same old familiar train Car.

For the first time I looked down to study my wound, it was indeed very deep, and the blood was trickling out from the four gashes, I'd be scared and have a mark to remember this day by, but I'd live. I closed my eyes and thought of the home I had left

as I slowly fell asleep to the rhythmic clicking of the train tracks...


	2. Realization

Chapter.2 Realization

(Thank you all for your support so far, I will try to update as much as I can, other than that here's chapter 2).

Kate's Pov.

My mom and dad found me three days later exactly where Humphrey had left me, I had been coming up here to the train tracks every day to be alone and cry," I can't believe he's gone"I sobbed. " whose gone? What happened Kate?" My dad asked," whoever made my little girls so upset will know what it feels like to have their intestines ripped out, and hung from a tree branch with them" my mom added, burning with rage.

"H-Humphrey,he left me because he thinks I used him to get back to Jasper, and then marry Garth, I don't know how I'm going to go on without him here" I chocked. "You had feelings for him didn't you Kate?" Winston asked already knowing the answer. I didn't answer, I only nodded my head as I buried my head in my paws. Eve let out a small gasp at my response, and toppled over unconscious, Winston did not look at all surprised because this was not the first time this had happened. "We'll Kate if he really loves you back, he will forgive you" my dad said," no, he hates me, I hit him and drove him away, he won't forgive me for that" I chocked out. "You won't know if you don't try Kate" my dad implied," y-your right dad, I'll find him and apologize and-" I stopped," but what about Garth"?

"I've already talked it over with Tony, and with your mothers help, we persuaded him to change the our agreement" Winston said. "What do you mean changed the agreement"? I asked. "We couldn't stand seeing you like this Kate, so as it turned out Lilly and Garth grew closer while you we're gone, and they are going to get married to bring our two packs together" Winston informed. "R-really"? I asked as hope started to build inside me. "Yes Kate, really" my dad replied with a smile on his face," I will send Hutch and Candu with you to-" I cut my dad off before he could finish what he was," no dad, I made Humphrey leave, and I will bring him back, no matter what it takes" I said excitement building up inside me. Just as I said this a train turned the corner, the same train Humphrey took, and before I could say another word I picked up speed to catch the train cart. "Be safe Kate!" my dad called out after me while my mom was slowly regaining consciousness." I will dad" I yelled back as I ran along side the cart, and then just when the time was right I jumped." I'm coming Humphrey hang on" I whispered to myself under my breath as the train carried me closer to Humphrey...


	3. Survivor

Chapter.3 Survivor

Humphrey's Pov.

It had been a day and a half since I got away from jasper, away from her. I could never really get much sleep without being woken up by an abnormally load bump in the train tracks or some other loud noise. The train had been heading north, and the scenery started to change from dense forests to a much snowier terrain with less trees, but the biggest difference was the snow. My hunger was starting to drive me insane, so I thought to myself,"this is as good a time and place as any", I backed up, took a running start,and hurled myself from the train car landing softly in snow. Being an omega this would normally have entertained me, but I was just too hungry, I started to sniff the air and find the scent of anything edible. Finally I found a familiar scents; caribou, it only took be about ten minutes to track them down, but that was the easy part. How was I going to kill? These caribou are much larger than the ones we have back in jasper and I'm no hunter, but the hunger took over my body and I guessed I would just improvise. I singled out a lone caribou, lowered myself to the ground, and crept forward toward it as I had seen the alphas do it so many times. I was camouflaged by the snow storm that had started shortly after I jumped from the train, and used this to my advantage.

Slowly I inched closer, closer, and closer until I could see the warm air vapor that came out of its mouth and nostrils when it exhaled due to the cold. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, I readied myself for what I was about to do, and jumped. I took the creature by surprise, grabbed its throat and in one vicious motion tore its throat out, blood spurted in every direction, it was in my fur, mouth,and eyes, but I didn't care, I got what I wanted and needed. I admired my work for a moment before hunger again took control of me and saw that I had just taken down a bigger caribou than i had seen anyone else kill before; including Garth. The snow storm had really started to pick up, so I ate until my hunger had partially subsided , and then continued to dragged the caribou out of the clearing and into a denser forest area, there I continued to eat until there was nothing left but bones and the other parts of the caribou I did not want to or need to eat.

Now, that that was settled I needed to find somewhere to wait out this storm, or I would defiantly freeze to death. I searched around for a while until I found a sort of small cave formed by some boulders, and an old dead tree. I crawled through the opening and to my surprise found that the den was much roomier in the inside than it looked in the outside, I curled up in a corner, closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, a better sleep than I had had in a long time, for the fists time in a long time not thinking of anything, or anyone, just sleep...

(Well, there's chapter three done, hope you like and I'll keep updating).


	4. Fresh Start

Chapter.4 Freshstart

(Last chapters were a little short, but here's a bit of a longer one for ya. I always like reviews so just throwing that out there, haha and enjoy).

Humphrey's Pov.

I woke up, blinked my eyes a few times and for a moment thought I was back in my old den in Jasper park, but then the realization hit me, and everything that had happened up till this point flooded into my mind and for the first time in long while I smiled as a realized that I can survive on my own, killed my own food, and found my own shelter without help.

I exited my make shift den, ate what little remained of my caribou for breakfast, took a long drink from a cool stream I found nearby and continued on my way; this was a nice den and all, but not a place I would want to call home.

I started walking north west, further away from the train tracks and deeper into this new snowy forest wilderness. I continued walking until I heard a scream off in the distance, then started sprinting in that direction. As I broke through the brush and saw something that stopped me in my tracks and caused me to pause for a moment.

A huge grizzly bear cornering another wolf, I couldn't get a good look at them, because the bear was at the center of my attention a right at that moment. That same force that took over my body when I had killed the the caribou took over now, and I started to think that maybe this wasn't my hunger at all, but something completely else.

It felt like I wasn't even in control of my body, and I called out to the bear who then turned around and snarled at me, turning its attention away from the other wolf and focusing on me." You came for a slaughter, but your getting a fight you fuck" I growled at the bear, it started walking towards me and I to it. We then circled each other for awhile, each of us snarling and growling at the other, trying to intimidate our opponent. I knew I couldn't beat this giant monster with brute force, so looked for another way while we were circling, and finally found it.

I moved into the perfect position and just in time, because the bear rose onto its two hind legs and was going to charge at me, but I beat him to that; I charged at him and threw myself into its chest with all the power I had, which caught him completely by surprise because I was probably the first thing that ever attacked him first. The bear fell backwards and was impaled on a jagged tree stump behind him just as I had hoped. I was quick to get back on my feet, and was ready to finish the job, while the bear squirmed and struggled to free itself from the giant splinters of bark protruding from its chest I used my claws to slit its throat in one swift motion.

After this, I stood there stunned by what I had just done, staring at the lifeless body of the bear stuck on the tree stump. The strange force that took hold of me released its grip, and I felt in full control of my body again.

My stunned silent state was broken as I was locked in a very tight hug by the she-wolf I had just saved. I had not gotten a good look at her at first, but now could see she was beautiful, very beautiful, she had Snow White fur with two silver streaks running down the two sides of her back, blue eyes, not deep blue like mine, but much lighter, and she also had an athletic build. " thank you, thank you, thank you!" she choked out in both happiness and passing fear"I thought I was going to die, and I would have if it weren't for you" as she finished this sentence, she released me from the hug , looked at me face to face for the first time and and stared at me in a weird way," what's your name?" She asked as if in a daze," Humphrey" I replied bluntly. "I'm Veronica " she said smiling, which was good, because I could finally put a name to the face, and they were both equally beautiful.

"What pack are you from?" She asked me," I'm a lone wolf" I partially lied.

"We'll I think you need to come with me to see my father, he's the leader of our pack and I think he is going to want to see you" she said, kind of staring at me. "O-ok"I said subconsciously starting to stare at her. She giggled, turned, and said ,"come on ill show you the way there" as she said this she started walking into the snowy woods, I stood where I was for awhile mesmerized by her but quickly snapped out of it when she called out my name. I caught up to her and walked next to her, for the first time after leaving Kate I felt happy.

"Hey what pack did you say you were from again any way?" I asked," well, about that..." She replied...

(Done with chapter 4, thanks for continued support and reviews it really helps).


	5. Pursuit

Chapter. 5 Pursuit

(Thank you for continued support and reviews I really appreciate it, so without any more waiting here's chapter 5).

Kate's Pov.

I've been on this train for what feels like forever, I knew it was the same train that Humphrey took to get out of jasper because his scent was still faintly detectable.

I have no idea where Humphrey got off of the train, but I would just have to find that out as I went along. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep I heard two familiar voices call my name," bonjour, my furry friend" a thick French accented voice said warmly," ah, yes hello miss Kate" Paddy added as he flew next to Marcel," where are you off to my friend?" Marcel asked as he and Paddy flew into the train car and landed. "I'm going to find Humphrey and bring him back home, back to me..." I said proudly in response to their question.

"Humphrey, where has he gone off to?"Paddy inquired, "he left after I..." I couldn't finish, I was still ashamed of what I had done to make Humphrey leave, I had to bring him back, I had to tell him how I feel about him. "Wow, wow, wow, Paddy can you not see the lady is upset, don't bother her anymore" Marcel scolded Paddy but then leaned up to my ear and asked," but really mademoiselle, where is Humphrey"? " I don't know, I'm trying to find him" I replied "well, that's all you had to say miss Kate, we are glad to help" Paddy said helpfully,"yes, happy to help" Marcel added, looking a little annoyed that Paddy had beat him to the punch.

"R-really"? I asked," but of course, what are friends for" Marcel replied. "Thank you; both of you" I said,"how can we help?" Paddy asked. "Well I can follow Humphrey's scent, but I have no idea where he got off of the train, if you two could fly above the train and tell me if you see any signs of an impact in the snow, or a trail leading off somewhere, that would be amazing" I informed them. "That sounds easy enough" Paddy stated, so he and Marcel took off and started to scan along the tracks for any sign of Humphrey.

It had not been two hours before the two came fluttering In, out of breath, and said," there are signs of someone jumping out of the train about two miles from here and then leading off into the forest but they are both faint, it looks as if there was a snow storm here not long ago"Marcel stated," thank you so much!" I said as I hugged both Marcel and Paddy.

"Now all I need to do is follow his scent, it shouldn't be too difficult, after all he's only about four days ahead of me and I am an Alpha, this should be easy" I thought to myself as I jumped from the train and landed safely in my feet.

Marcel and Paddy landed in front of me and asked if there was any other way they could help,"yes, can you two please help look from above to see if I miss the trail"? I asked," but of course" Marcel replied in his French accent. As they said this they took off and I started to follow Humphrey's trail as best I could.

I kept going until I came to a spot in a clearing where the snow turned a slightly reddish color, my heart jumped in my throat and my body tensed up as I realized it was blood, and a lot of it." No, no this cant be Humphrey's" I thought to myself as I further looked at the scene before me, and then faintly saw drag marks in the snow leading off into the tree line, which I followed. I relaxed a little as Humphrey's scent grew stronger, and I saw what looked liked the remains of a caribou and a very large caribou at that," could Humphrey have taken this down my himself"? I thought to myself, and as I continued I found a make shift den which had Humphrey's scent all over it," he was here, I know he was here" I said to myself as I felt joy start to build up. I exited the den, and attempted to follow the trail but the snow stardom had wiped out wast of Humphrey's tracks as I went in,"damn" I whispered to myself, just then both Marcel and Paddy flew down and told me the last thing I wanted to hear," we lost his tracks Kate" Marcel stated," yes they lead off into one direction but then.. Nothing, the storm must have covered them miss Kate" Paddy added.

"No, I don't care I'll find him without a trail" I said with tears of frustration building up in my eyes and ran off into the direction Paddy pointed me to. My eyes were burning from the cold snowy air as I ran, I was growing desperate," I need to find Humphrey now, I have t-" I couldn't finish my sentence as my foot caught on a jagged rock which sent me tumbling down a steep cliff, I hit the bottom with a loud thump, that seemed to echo through this whole valley and then I heard a noise I did not want to hear, a crunch of bone.

My vision started to blur and I could faintly hear the sound of Marcel and Paddy talking but it sounded so far away, I finally gave into the pain, closed my eyes and let the darkness take me...


	6. Dire Wolves

Chapter.6 Dire wolves

Recap.

"Hey what pack did you say you were from again any way?" I asked," well, about that..." She replied.

Humphrey's Pov.

"I don't think I should say just yet, my dad can answer your questions better than I can" Veronica replied cutely." Oh, ok" I said a little disappointed, but continued walking," don't worry about it though, he'll explain everything" she said happily, until her eyes fell upon the scar on my chest for the first time, the four marks ran all the way across my chest, and I will admit they made me look strong. "What happened there!?" Veronica asked pointing at my chest and sounding genuinely worried. I didn't answer, remembering how I had gotten these scars and my mind flooded with painful memories," I made a mistake" I replied simply, referring to how I had trusted Kate, but I left that part out of my answer.

"But what happened"? She asked again apparently very interested,"Nothing"! I growled at her, sounding much worse than I had wanted it to, and I regretted it the second the words left my mouth. Hearing this she looked as if she had been shot, her eyes started to tear up and she grew silent," I'm so sorry Veronica, I didn't mean it its just... Complicated" I apologized feeling very bad for what I had said.

"Its ok",she said looking as if she felt a little batter,"its my fault, it was none of my business " Veronica said," no, it doesn't matter, shouldn't have let my anger get the best if me" I apologized again, she smiled and said,"thank you"...

We continued walking for about twenty minutes making small talk on the way and then came to an area where the tree line met a large mountain where she stopped. "What's wrong" I asked concerned," nothing, it's just that we're here" she informed, I looked again and saw that there were dens hallowed out into the side of the mountain going up fairly high, and a pathway leading up to the dens which was also somehow carved out of the mountain.

I saw wolves coming out of their dens and observing me and Veronica as we climbed up the side of the mountain to the highest den, which belonged to the pack leaders. Veronica entered the den with me close behind," Veronica! Thank the gods your safe!" a female who I assumed was Veronica's mother said a she embraced her daughter. "Who's this"? A gruff voice asked, and I saw it came from a large and powerful looking wolf with pitch black fur and green eyes. "Dad, mom, this is Humphrey he saved me" Veronica informed her parents while smiling at me, before she took her mom and dad to the back I the den and spoke to them in whispers, leaving me standing at the entrance of the den in a very awkward silence.

After about ten minutes the three of them came back, Veronica's mom out of nowhere hugged me and said,"thank you" she said. "Humphrey, my name is Markus, this is my wife Alice, and after what my daughter just told me we have a lot to talk about, follow me" Markus said in a solemn tone. Markus took me to a secluded area of the mountain and started explaining," Humphrey, I am the leader of a very special group of wolves, one that the outside world thinks has gone extinct, and one that I believe you may be apart of, the Dire wolves" I was confused by Markus's words, but kept listening," Dire wolves are not like Alphas, Betas, or Omegas they are a much older species able of tapping into a special force, the same force you felt when you saved my daughter from that bear" Markus explained. "But sir, I think you've made a mistake, I'm an omega, not a Dire wolf" I protested,"wrong" he called out," you are a Dire wolf, and not just that, I believe you are from this very pack" Markus continued," tell me, did you know your parents"? He asked,"n-no, my parents disappeared when I was a pup" I stated," your parents names were Alex and Mary, they left the pack when your mother was pregnant with you", "I can only assume the raiders caught with them" he said to himself more than me.

"The point being that your parents are dead, but they saved you by hiding you in a different pack and now you have returned home to your true pack" he said, I stood there in a stunned silence as wave after wave of emotion and realization washed over me.

"Some Dire wolves have a greater ability to tap into this force that you felt, your mother and father had a better ability to do this than any Dire wolf I had seen before or after, but from what I heard it sounds like you inherited the same power as your parents, if not more". "This force can be tapped into at will and increases our strength, speed, agility, hearing, sight, and other senses to unimaginable borders, and with my help, I will teach you how to control it" he stated,"If you could kill a bear without knowing how to control your power, just think what you could do if you learned to control it"Markus concluded. "A-and, your going to just... What? teach me?" I asked," of course once a Dire wolf, always a Dire wolf" he said smiling," after all your father was a close friend of mine" he said more solemnly. "What would happen if a Dire wolf had pups with a wolf that was not a Dire wolf?" I asked out of nowhere, feeling king of stupid after I asked it." Well, the pups would most likely be still born, and in the small occasion they live they will not have the same abilities a a Dire wolf, why"? "No reason, just asking" I said , after all there was wolf I had any intention of mating with now any way... Except Veronica is- I cut myself off when this thought popped into my head, i mean I've only known her for a day.""So all the wolves here are Dire Wolves"? I asked Markus again," yes, only Dire wolves are permitted into this pack, and since Dire wolves can only mate with others of the same species, we are all the same; tomorrow I will start training you, so keep the rest of your questions till then, now go get some sleep" he commanded.

I turned and started walking to the den he told me of, but as I as a couple of feet away, Markus said," oh and Humphrey, thank you for saving my daughter" I smiled, nodded and proceeded to my den where I collapsed, exhausted. A thousand thoughts flowed through my head as I slowly drifted off to sleep...

(Chapter 6 finished, thanks for all of you reviewing and following, so until next time then).


	7. Awake

Chapter.7 Awake

Kate's Pov.

My hearing was the first sense that returned to me, and I could hear muffled sounds off in the distance, then my vision started to return, tunnel vision at fist but then I could finally see and what I saw turned a knot in my stomach. I was back in my parents den in Jasper park, but I didn't have much time to mope about that, because the second I realized were I was the pain set in. It was the most intense pain had felt in my life, my body ached, my head throbbed, and worse of all my front left leg was in fire with this intense pain.

Just then my parents came running into the den, followed by Lilly and Garth.

"Kate,Kate,Kate, don't move you need to rest" my mom soothed while Lilly and Garth looked on with worry in their eyes." What happened?" I asked only remembering the fall,"you fell down a steep canyon Kate, your very lucky the fall wasn't any longer, or you would have died" my dad informed," after you fell Marcel and Paddy flew back here and got Hutch and Candu who brought you back here" my dad continued.

"You've been unconscious for two days Kate" Lilly said sounding very worried,"hearing this I jumped and yelped as the pain increased,"no, no I was so close, I had his trail, I could have found him, but now his trail is long gone and ill never find Humphrey" I croaked out.

My mom smiled at this and said," not exactly honey, Marcel and Paddy went back to where they found you and continued the search for Humphrey without you, if they find him they will bring him back and if he doesn't come back I will drag him back here by his ears" she said never breaking her smile.

" how long will I not be able to use my leg?" I asked,"it will be about three weeks Kate; your leg is completely broken its a miracle that drop didn't kill you" my dad said with care in his voice.

"I-I hope they find him..." I whispered with sadness in my voice, and started to become very tired even though I had just opened my eyes.

" rest now Kate, your leg needs to heal" I faintly heard my dad say, before I fell back into the darkness and slept.

(Sorry people, short chapter).


	8. The New Beginning

Chapter. 8 The New Beginning

Humphrey's Pov.

I woke up feeling well rested and ready for what ever the day had to throw at me, or so I thought.

I continued to exit my den and was greeted by Veronica," good morning Humphrey!" She said with enthusiasm," good morning" I replied still feeling a little groggy from just waking up," are you ready for your training?" She asked, and as she asked this u remembered what Markus had said the night before about my training being today.

" I guess so" I replied," ok, hopefully you get some time between your training so that I can show you around some time" she half said, half asked," sure, I'd love that" I said happy that she suggested this.

We both walked down the mountain together and were met by Veronica's father and two wolves I not seen yet," well, I'll see you later Humphrey, good luck" Veronica said and winked at me, this caught me completely off guard, and instead if saying any thing back I made a weird sounding gurgling noise and went silent, she giggled at this and left leaving me and alone with Markus and the other two wolves.

"Ok Humphrey, this is Samuel" he said motioning to the large dark grey male wolf on his right," and Jessica" he said pointing to a smaller but very lean and athletic looking female wolf who's fur color resembled Lilly's on his left.

"We are going to mold you into a true Dire wolf" he said and they started walking off into one direction and I followed. After a while we came to a large meadowy area where the snow wasn't so bad," this is where we are going to train you" Markus said," Jessica, you first" Markus said and grinned as you did so which made me a little uncomfortable. "Yes sir" she replied and said" come on Humphrey keep up". We must have run around that damn meadow fifty times with Jessica having to stop for me often so that I could catch my breath, but we finally finished and I collapsed I front of Markus and Samuel," your turn Sam" I heard Markus say and my ears twitched at this," lets go pup"Samuel said pulling me back up to my feet by my neck and leading me to tree leaning in two low rocks," crawl under it and lift it" he commanded. I obeyed, and did as I was told. I succeeded in lifting this massive tree once and felt pretty proud of myself, until I looked to Samuel who had an evil smirk in his face," very good pup" he mocked," now give me ninety nine more" he ordered. My confidence dropped to the dirt, but after about an hour I had succeeded in lifting that log one hundred times. After this Samuel made me do a series of other heavy lifts, squats, and other strenuous exercises that would make Garth piss him self I thought. As the sun started to set behind the mountain I dragged myself back to Markus who looked at me pleased and said, " not bad kid" he then turned and all three of them walked back to their dens,"see you tomorrow pup" I heard Samuel call to me, and Jessica giggled.

"Ya... Tomorrow" I whispered to myself and some how found the strength to drag myself to my den. I quickly fell asleep and woke up again the next day repeating the same pattern for an entire week, this continued with no rest days and I will admit I have started to get better but luckily Markus gave me a rest day, which I spent getting that tour of the pack from Veronica, I really liked her and I think she liked me too because she would always look at me and when I caught her she would look away and blush.

After my day off the training continued much more difficult than before.

A month later I could out run Jessica, and lift Samuels fucking log with ease, I had gained a lot of muscle, I was bigger and more fit than any wolf back in my old pack, and with all these changes including the scar Kate had given me on my chest I looked like an entirely new wolf. I mean if I could have seen myself a little over a month ago I wouldn't even have recognized myself, I looked good and I loved it.

At the end of another day of training Markus smiled at me and said," very, very good Humphrey, you are now ready for the last part of you training; you are ready to learn to control you power". Markus turned and left, both Jessica and Samuel had become close friends of mine I this month and they go graduated me, in this last month Veronica and I had also gown close very close, I spent every minute of my time away from training with her.

As I returned back to the pack Veronica ran up to me and hugged me," your back!" She said," ya, I'm back, tomorrow your dad is going to show me how to control my power" I told her," that's great" she said sounding a little disappointed," what's wrong"? I asked.

" it's just... I won't see you for a week" she informed,"a week?" I asked," well ya, that's how long it takes to complete that stage of your training, but it might be longer for you; my dad thinks your training might be longer because your abilities are much more powerful than many other Dire wolves" she said still sounding very disappointed.

Before she could say anything else I hugged her tightly, catching her by surprise but she hugged me back," don't worry a week goes by fast" I soothed," I hope your right" she said sounding as if she felt better.

I met Markus by his den, and we walked to the base of a nearby mountain which we continued to climb in silence. When we reached the top he looked at me and said," Humphrey you have come a long way, but now it's time for you to learn how to tap into that powerful force and control it, listen to me, and do what I say, and you will learn" he said very seriously." This power comes from your ancestral ability to harness this power as a kind of energy, previously it only kicked in when you needed it to, and that's normal, but its time for you to learn"...


	9. Discovery

Chapter.9 Discovery

(Posting two chapters tonight, please follow, review, and enjoy).

Kate's Pov.

My leg had taken longer to heal than I had expected, but I was up, I could finally stand by myself and it felt so good. I had spent the last couple weeks talking to my sister, Garth, and also to my parents.

A few days ago Marcel and Paddy had returned with good news; they had found an unknown pack that may know where Humphrey had gone, who knows? Maybe Humphrey was there.

I was up on my feet and off again to find Humphrey, but this time my parents forced me to take some one with me, Lilly volunteered, I love my sister but she's an omega and would slow me down, finally Garth agreed to help me bring Humphrey home, I told Lilly that we wouldn't be gone for too long, and so we set off.

It only took a day and a half to get back to where I was last time, when there Marcel and Paddy fluttered down from the sky and embraced me," Kate it is so good to see you in one piece" Marcel said warmly," yes, we thought we had list you miss Kate" Paddy added sounding very relieved to see me.

"Yes, and I owe it to you two" I said hugging them back,"umm, can we get back to finding the omega?" Garth asked feeling very uncomfortable "ah yes, right in that direction about four or five miles, you will arrive at the pack that may help you find Humphrey, sir"paddy informed," yes, but that's all the help Paddy and I can be for now, we have a golf matched scheduled at Sawtooth in a few days, so we need to get moving" Marcel said " oh ok, and thank you again for all of your help" I thanked," bonjour Kate" Marcel said as be flew off," yes good day to you both" Paddy added before following his friend," what's golf?" Garth asked aloud," it's a game they play" I informed,"oh" was all Garth said and we continued on our way until we came to a big mountain.

"This is where they said we could find Humphrey, right?" Garth asked," yup" I replied," are you ready?" He asked again," never been more, lets go find Humphrey and bring him home"...


	10. Return

Chapter.10 Return

Humphrey's Pov.

I followed Markus down the mountain with my power under my control, it has been a little over a week since I started my training on that baron mountain, we walked back to the pack and were met by the entire all of them young and old, who congratulated me and officially welcomed me as one of their own.

I frantically looked through the crowed for her, and finally found her... Veronica.

Veronica's Pov.

This was the worst week of my life, everything was so boring and depressing without Humphrey here with me; I missed him. At least he's supposed to be back any day now, there's no one in this pack who makes me feel like I do when I'm with him, he's perfect. Just then I heard cheering and looked outside of my den to see my father and Humphrey coming back from training, I ran down and pushed my way through the crowed until I saw Humphrey, I rushed to him and hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug," I missed you" I said," I missed you too" he replied sounding happy.

"Hey, was wondering if you want to... I don't know, do something tonight... With me I mean" Humphrey said shyly, while shuffling his paws.

"Of course, I'd love to" I said burning with excitement inside. That night the pack had a celebration to welcome their newest member, but as soon as it was over they returned to their dens; except for me and Humphrey that is.

We went for a walk away from the pack and sat under the moonlight on a hill in the distance.

Humphrey's Pov

I have never been this nervous, tonight was the night, I was going to tell Veronica how I felt about her, come what may; I had to tell her. The moons rays bounced off of her fur making her look even more beautiful than usual; I didn't think that was possible.

"Um V-Veronica, I need to tell you something" I said nervously," yes Humphrey, what is it?" She said; her eyes glowing from the moonlight.

"I- I love you Veronica, I love you" I said and waited for what ever was supposed to come next. She tackled me to the ground licked my face and said," I love you too, Humphrey, so much".

We stared into into each others eyes for a moment, and then locked into a deep kiss, with her lying on top of me.

"Veronica, I have a question" I asked breaking the kiss,"yes, what is it?" She asked," will you marry me?" I asked. She locked me into another deep kiss and then said," yes, yes of course I will".

I felt like I was going to explode from joy, then felt the kiss going further as we continued , she looked at me with lust in her eyes and whispered," mate with me Humphrey"...

(Well, I'm ending on that note, next chapter will be a bit longer but other than that reviews are appreciated, so until next time).


	11. Opposing Forces

Chapter.11 Opposing Forces

Humphrey's Pov.

I woke up the next morning with Veronica pressed up against me still asleep, I remembered what had happened last night and smiled.

A while later she opened her eyes, yawned and stretched,"good morning beautiful" I said smiling," good morning handsome" she replied and gave me a kiss, which I gladly returned.

" how'd you sleep babe?" I asked her," very good, thanks to someone" she answered, causing me to smile warmly and said," me too".

"We should probably start heading back to the rest of the pack and tell my dad the good news" Veronica said while getting up, I followed her example, got up and stretched my muscles.

We walked back to the pack, Veronica left so that I could talk to her father alone and I eventually found Markus

" Sir, can we please talk?" I asked," of coarse, what is it Humphrey?" Markus asked,"sir, I love your daughter very much, and we want to get married" I said fearing his rejection of what I had said.

"Ha, congratulations, Humphrey I knew you two would end up falling for each other, Veronica has liked you since the first day she brought you back, and I'm glad for you two" he replied warmly.

"We can have the wedding tomorrow" Markus continued," thank you sir, thank you this means a lot to me and Veronica" I ecstatically thanked him and immediately left to find Veronica and tell her the good news.

Veronica's Pov.

I saw Humphrey running up to me and before I could do anything he hugged me," the wedding is going to be tomorrow Veronica, tomorrow we are going to officially be mates" he said, my heart skipped a beat and I hugged Humphrey kissing him over and over; I was so happy.

"Thats great Humphrey I can't wait!" I yelled, before being drawn back into another kiss by Humphrey. We both returned to Humphrey's den; well, now it was our den. When we got there I collapsed and so did Humphrey, I loved his weight against me; he made me feel safe and helped me sleep, in no time I had drifted off, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

Humphrey's Pov.

I woke up later that night with Veronica sleeping tightly pressed up against me, I was very thirsty so I slipped away from her without waking her up.

I continued down to the stream which was a ways off from the pack, when I got there the moon was high in the sky and I proceeded to get a drink. Just then a twig snapped behind me, I whirled around and growled at my unseen attackers," Humphrey? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked and out of the brush stepped the last person I wanted to see; Kate followed by Garth. " Humphrey, I hardly recognized you; you look so... different" she said while staring at the new me in a daze. She ran up to me and hugged me, but before it could go on for too long I pushed her away," what are you doing here Kate?" I asked emotionless,"Humphrey, I'm here to bring you back to jasper, to tell you how I feel about you; how I've always felt,"she said looking hurt by my tone.

" I'm not going back to jasper Kate, this is my home now and you have to leave" I stated plainly," no Humphrey you need to come with me, I love you" she said stepping closer towards me.

I stared at her processing what she had said," Humphrey, Garth and Lilly are married and I've gone through hell to find you, please let's go home"Kate continued. I looked at her, then at Garth, and then back to Kate and said,"Kate, I'm not going back with you, this is my home now, so you went through hell for nothing" I said with no feeling in my voice, causing her to stagger as if she had been shot.

"Enough games coyote, we're leaving now and your coming with us" Garth said stepping forward towards me," and if I don't Garth, what then?" I said grinning to myself, burning for him to make the first strike.

"Or I'll drag you back to jasper by your neck" he threatened me and entered into a fighting position, I calmly followed his example and entered into a fighting stance,"do you really want to do this coyote?" Garth said in his usual overconfident arrogant voice," actually, I've been waiting to put you in your place for a while now" I said causing Garth to growl.

In an instant Garth launched at me expecting to take me down easily, even though I matched him in size but far out matching him in rank, ability, and pretty much every thing else, I countered him without breaking a sweat and threw him against a tree; I was enjoying this so much.

Garth stood back up looking more hurt in pride than in body; but I was about to change that, again he charged at me and again I countered him, using his own momentum against him and flung him into a rock.

Garth was up again, but much slower this time, he stormed at me again, but this time instead of throwing him I pinned him to the ground and put my paw on his throat. Garth gulped," I could kill you right now, you know; in fact maybe I should" I said grinning evilly," Humphrey don't!" Kate yelled, I let Garth go saying," your not worth the effort". The second I let him up he dashed away back to the western pack in jasper, leaving me and Kate.

"Humphrey I love you, please come back with me" Kate begged with tears in her eyes,"no Kate, I have a new life here and I'm getting married tomorrow" I said, causing Kate to freeze and cry as she processed what I had said,"w-what d-do you m-mean your getting m-married; to who?" She asked with tears rolling down her face.

" Kate I'm over you, I got over you when you chose Garth over me, even if you are not with him now it doesn't change the fact that I'm getting married tomorrow and who I'm marring is not your concern" I said coldly.

She then threw herself at me and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her off of me and onto the ground,"Humphrey please ill make it up to you, I love you" she said crying now,"No Kate, now leave!" I yelled at her trying to get the point across.

She walked up to me slowly with the tears now out if her eyes and said," even if I told you I'm horny and I need you" as she said this she brushed her tail under my chin and winked at me.

This angered me beyond belief, what did she think, that was a weak minded fool, that I'd betray my future mate, or that I'd forget what she did to me? No...

Again I pushed her off of me and said," Kate I will never be with you, I'm not going back to jasper now or ever, now leave before my patience runs out and I do to you what I did to Garth!" Hearing this she burst back into tears, turned around and took off after Garth.

I sighed and walked back to my den where Veronica was still asleep, but as I went to close my eyes and join my future mate, I couldn't help but feel bad for Kate, perhaps I was a bit too forceful with her, then again she is an alpha and they have a tendency to be stubborn; either way I've made my choice...

(Ok, there's chapter 11 done. Please tell me what you thought and if you liked how it turned out or not).


	12. Union

Chapter.12 Union

Humphrey's Pov.

I woke up that morning with my beautiful soon to be mate curled up next to me, I gave her a few licks on her cheek causing her to giggle as she woke up. " good morning beautiful" I said with a smile," good morning handsome" Veronica replied also smiling.

"Today's the day" I said joyfully," I know and I've never been more excited in my life" she said enthusiastically," me either" I added.

After this we both parted in order to get ready for the wedding ceremony later that day.

Lilly's Pov.

Garth and Kate had come back late last night looking very disappointed. Kate has been in my parents den crying since she got back, and Garth came back to our den looking very distressed and angry.

I thought it was time I go talk to my sister and give my mate some time to cool off, so I made my way up to my parents den, when I got to the entrance the first thing I heard was sobbing.

I ran in to see Kate curled in a ball in the back of the den crying to herself," what's wrong Kate, didn't you find Humphrey?" I asked worried for my sister," n-no, I found h-him, but h-he wouldn't come b-back with m-me" she chocked out," what do you mean he wouldn't come back?" I asked," he doesn't love me anymore, he's getting married to another wolf and he doesn't n-need me" she sobbed.

" Kate I'm so, so sorry, but maybe it's just not meant to be" I comforted her," he's the o-only wolf ill e-ever love" Kate cried,"I know you love him Kate, but if he's moved on, maybe you have to try to do the same" I continued," I know, but its so h-hard, and I was so close" Kate continued to cry.

"I know Kate, I know but you to need to pull yourself together, please" I begged her. After not hearing a response I decided to leave her alone, and return to my mate, Garth.

Humphrey's Pov.

I looked out over where the marriage would soon be held, the pack had started to gather and I was starting to become nervous. I walked down from where I had been getting myself ready and approached the middle of the crowd where the ceremony would take place.

Just then from out of the crowd came Veronica; her snow white fur and two silver streaks where combed, her eyes as blue as the sky were sparkling, and she wore a necklace made of flower pedals around her neck. She walked up to right in front of me until our noses were almost touching," are you ready?" I asked nervously," never been more" she replied lovingly .

We started the ceremony together, starting out by accepting each others scents, then nibbling on each others ears, and lastly we rubbed noses to symbolize that we were officially mates and at this the pack cheered. Veronica and I looked into each others eyes," I love you" I said," I love you too" she replied.

That night there was a great celebration held in honor of Veronica and my marriage, just then I saw Veronica's father Markus running up to me.

"Humphrey, congratulations on your marriage, but we need to talk" he said grimly, leading me away from the celebration.

"What is it sir" I asked,"I know this is a time for happiness and celebration but we have a problem" he said grievously,"what's wrong sir?" I asked growing uneasy at his tone.

"Humphrey, we are going to war..." He stated plainly, it took awhile for me to process what he had said," w-what do you mean sir, with who?" I asked with worry in my voice. "We are going to war with the raiders, Humphrey" Markus stated," raiders, I've heard that before, who are they?" I asked," the raiders are a band of cutthroat wolves, rejected Dire wolves, and other low life wolves who are hell bent on destroying us because of their jealousy of our abilities, they are the same group who killed your parents, Humphrey" marks explained.

I listened to his words and finally asked," but why now sir?" He looked at me for a moment and said," because reports have shown that they are moving closer and closer on our borders from the north; they are growing bolder and we can not risk them getting to the pack, so tomorrow we are going to gather all of our best fighters and head north to confront them".

"What about Veronica?" I asked," she will stay here with a small fighting force to protect her and the rest of those will stay; Humphrey, I can't risk losing her" Markus said with sadness in his voice," I understand sir" I replied,"now go and spend some time with your mate, because tomorrow we march north".

I returned to Veronica who was already in our den and explained to her what her father had said to me, to say she was horrified was an understatement.

"Humphrey, we just got married today, I can't lose you, I love you" she cried into my shoulder," I know my love, I know, don't worry nothing will happen to me, I'll come back" I comforted her.

"But Humphrey I-I I'm pregnant"she forced out finally,"Veronica, I had no idea" I replied in astonishment as I hugged her and thought what this meant; I was going to be a father, if a lived that is, but I can't think like that.

"But that doesn't change the fact that your father and the others need me" I urged, after a while of arguing she finally agreed, but very hesitantly.

"I'll be back before you know it my love, I promise" I added," and I'm going to keep you to that promise" Veronica answered as we enjoyed each others company and our last night together for a while...

(I know not all of you wanted it to turn out this way, but a lot did, so I figured either way someone was going to be disappointed and there are a lot of Kate and Humphrey stories so I wanted to try something different. Please tell me what you think).


	13. The Cold March

Chapter.13 The Cold March

Humphrey's Pov.

The next morning I woke up early in order to depart with the rest of those who would fight, I looked at my beautiful mate still sleeping, gave her a kiss in her forehead, and whispered," don't worry, I'll be back in time to see you have our kids".

With that I turned and left my den, as I exited I saw the others already gathering at the base if the mountain getting ready to go to war... I found Markus giving orders to wolves left and right," sir, are we almost ready to leave?" I asked," yes, we leave soon, just wait for my order" he informed.

I sat down next to a young Dire wolf named Michael, who was very startled by the idea of going to war" don't worry kid, you'll be fine just stick close to me" I attempted to calm him down and stop his shaking," t-thanks ..." "Humphrey" I finish for him because he did not know my name, thanks Humphrey" he said," don't worry about it" I answers.

Just then I heard Markus raise his voice and say," alright men listen up, the Raiders threaten our pack, our family, our home, and I will not stand for it!" He spoke to the soldiers, who at this started cheering," we move north, and we will not return until there is not one Raider standing" with that he started north followed by the rest of his us close behind. The march northward was difficult and extremely cold, but we are Dire wolves; we can withstand this. As we continued further the trees completely vanished and all that was left was snow; miles and mile of snow in every direction. We eventually came to an area of the terrain that formed a kind of cave under the snow," every one in!" Markus commanded.

We entered the underground cavern as commanded, and it was surprisingly roomy; enough so that it could support our entire fighting force which was quite large. We were order to get some sleep, because we would likely meet the enemy the next day.

Sleep did not come easily, I missed Veronica next to me, and when I finally did fall asleep I was thinking about my mate," don't worry Veronica I'm coming back soon"...

(short chapter tonight, but the next one is gonna be a big one, so please review, follow, and stay tuned).


	14. Blood in the Snow

Chapter.14 Blood in the Snow

(Ok everyone, this is gonna be longer chapter, I hope you enjoy).

Humphrey's Pov.

The next morning I woke up colder than I had been in my entire life; it was difficult to stop my teeth from chattering., and I wasn't alone. Almost every wolf in our unit of soldiers was freezing.

"Everybody up! On your feet and get ready to move out!" An ever ready Markus called out, we obeyed, got up, and started to exit our make shift shelter. The cold was even worse outside, and the wind howled through my fur, we continued our march to confront the Raiders.

After several more freezing miles the wind died down, and we could finally see what was going on around us, but it was just more of the same; snow.

Just then I saw a wolf unknown to me running at us from the front," sir, sir" he called out to Markus," what is it scout, what have you found?" Markus asked to what I found out be a scout sent out late last night.

"Sir the enemy is approaching from the north with a force that outnumbers our own" the scout shivered as he spoke.

"That does not matte we outmatch them" Markus stated overconfidently; which caused me to worry a little.

"Alright me, the enemy is on its way and we will hold our ground here!" Markus commanded, and at his order all of us formed into straight rows behind him; twenty wolves long, and having five rows.

As we waited in the bitter cold a light snow storm started blowing off in the distance," h-hey Humphrey" a voice said next to me, I looked and saw Michael shivering; from fear or cold I'm not sure.

"Hey Michael, are you ready for this?" I asked him,"I d-don't know exactly" he chuckled out, but there was fear in his voice,"don't worry just stick close to me and-"

I was cut off by a distant howl coming from inside the snow storm, so I could not see who it belonged to.

As we waited we started to see the dark outlines of wolves and there were a lot of them, but before we could see the wolves completely they stopped, and a lone wolf stepped out of the snowy vail; I assumed it was their leader.

He approached us, and then stopped at the middle of the way, Markus followed in suite, they met in the middle if the field and exchanged words. "What do you think they're saying?" Michael asked beside me," I don't know" I answered truthfully.

The Raiders leader was a large wolf, his fur the same color as a storm cloud, and even though he was a ways off I could tell his body had a lot of scars.

After an undeterminable amount if time, Markus turned and walked back to us, the enemy leader doing the same but to his troops. "They want us to give up our home and families in return for our lives" Markus stated bluntly," what do you say to that men?" He called to us, causing the lot of us to produce angry yells and battle cries,"good to hear, because we will not leave here until there is not a single one of them alive!"Markus yelled with passion in his voice,"give no courter, and expect none in return" he motivated us.

Just then we heard a terrifying bellow come from the enemy," wait for my signal!..." Markus called to us.

"Charge!" We heard the enemies leader order his troops and could see their shadows now turning into real wolves running at us at full speed.

"Charge!" Markus ordered. The split second between his order and the time it took to run felt like eons but soon we were engaging the enemy; running head in to a force that was doing the same to us.

I was in the front line, sink was one of the first wolves to meet the enemy, the first wolf I came to I threw all of my momentum at causing his spine to snap on impact, I turned and slashed out another's throat causing him to gurgle and choke on his own blood before he collapsed.

One of them tried to attack me, but I countered and stuck him in the head with all my power causing his skull to split open.

I looked up for a moment, and the carnage was unbelievable; wolves missing limbs crawling around, wolves with their inside hanging out crying, and the amount of dead was rising with each passing second.

I was brought back to focus when a Raider slashed my face, nearly missing my eye. At this I tapped into the force that used to control me, but now I controlled it; my body started vibrating, my blood boiled, and my power increased beyond imagining. When I enter this state, my eyes turn from their normal color to a glowing bright white light. Using my newfound power I grabbed my attacker by his muzzle, and with one powerful yank removed his head from the rest of his body. All of that training I went through on that that mountain was paying off, another wolf ran at me and before he could strike I grabbed him by his neck twisted and snapped it.

I headed screams, normally this would not bother me, I mean we are on the battlefield, but this was different, I looked up and saw the last thing I wanted to see... Bears.

"The Raiders trained those giant and powerful brutes to fight for them" I thought to myself; ten of them, ten giant grizzly bears now entered the chaos.

I continued to focus in the Raiders killing one wolf, two, three, while I was tapped into this force these Raiders provide as much as a challenge as piss, but there were so many of them.

Just then a grizzly focused on me trampling many Dire wolfs as it made its way to me, I grinned at this and when it was right I front of me at full speed I jumped into its back slashing mercilessly at its exposed neck and back. In moments the bear collapsed into the snow, blood flowing from its jugular vein which I had severed. Again I focused on the carnage swatting down Raiders like flies, not breaking a sweat, another bear ran to challenge me; this one stood up on its two hind legs and snarled at me as it towered above. The bear slashed at me with its giant claws, I side stepped, grabbed its huge arm at the elbow and sapped it causing its bone to protrude from it's skin, the bear staggered back in pain, and I took this opportunity to pounce at its neck slashing open its throat. After... I don't even know how long I had killed seven of the original bears and an undeterminable amount of Raiders, I looked up and saw that there were not many left, Dire wolves or Raiders; both of our forces were almost gone. I looked to my left and saw Michael taking in three Raiders at once he killed the first two, but the third cam up from behind him and nicked his jugular vein, causing him to clench his through with one paw and slash out with the other killing the Raider that had opened his vein." No!" I yelled in a voice that did not sound like it belonged to me and ran over to Michael who had collapsed into the snow choking in his own blood; he was dead in a few more moments.

The rage I felt at that moment could not be described, the power that had been coursing through my body up till this point increased one hundred fold, sparks of pure energy and power started to emit from my body. I stood up and slashed left and right killing any Raider stupid enough to come near me with a single blow, and there he was... The Raiders leader surrounded by ten of his own troops; there were almost none of us left, but the Raiders numbers were not doing better. I charged at their leader and his ten remaining troops, killing two of them on impact, another's throat was slit, the fourths leg I snapped and stabbed him in the head with his own splintered bone protruding from his skin. Two more wolves fell before me, I fought until it was only me and the Raider leader who stood I front of me with a cold wind blowing through my fur.

"Y-you are pure Dire wolf?!" Their leader asked in fear and anger.

I did not care for his words, and charged at him, he countered me, but barely. I slashed at him and he attempted to block with his leg, but my blow was so powerful it snapped his leg in half causing him to scream in pain and collapse to the cold snow.

I walked up to him, placed my paw on his throat and asked," was it with it?" He only laughed, which confused me, I brought my law up to slash, but before I could I felt an unbearable pain in my side, I turned to see a straggling Raider had cut deep into my side; I was losing blood and fast. I slashed back at him so powerfully that his head rolled from his shoulders in an instant, before I could focus my attention back to the Raiders leader I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and noticed that he had slashed at my throat with his one good paw. He didn't hit my vein directly, but it was close, and I was choking slightly from my own blood; I then staggered and fell to my knees. Their leader limped over to me and put his paw to my neck and laughed," did you really think I would die that easily?" He mocked.

At this point a thousand thoughts were rushing through my mind; my kids I would never see, Veronica I would never hold again and my remaining pack that would surely die.

Just before the Raider leader could finish me off the power that was burning inside me increased to a level I did not think was possible," nooooo!" I yelled causing a wave of pure concentrated energy to emit from my mouth and eyes which flashed with a light brighter than a thousand suns. When I looked at where the Raiders leader had just stood above me, I saw only a smoldering skeleton of a wolf, dust and a black spot in the ground where the snow had melted and the ground was scorched.

I stood up only to collapse again to the ground from the blood that was still pouring for my body, and gave in to the darkness...

(As always people thanks for reading, please review, follow, and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thanks).


	15. Problems At Home

Chapter.15 Problems at Home

Kate's Pov.

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Humphrey refused to come back to Jasper with me, I was not crying anymore though; I couldn't. I got back to my life, back to alpha duties, back to having responsibilities but Humphrey was always in the back of my mind.

"Kate are you alright?" One of the alphas I was on perimeter patrol asked, snapping me out of my thoughts "... Ya I'm fine thanks Alex" I replied ,"ok, just checking" he answered back.

The two of us continued patrolling our packs boundaries, like all alphas had to do when it's their turn, Alex and I made small talk along the way until we came to our packs southernmost borders. I heard a rustle in the nearby bushes," did you hear that?" I asked Alex startled,"ya I heard" he replied cautiously. We entered into a fighting position and awaited for something to attack us.

After a while Alex turned and said " what ever it was I think it's gone" I also turned away from where the noise had come from .

When Ibadan turned I immediately felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, fell to the ground and as I drifted in and out of consciousness I saw a group of unknown wolves knock Alex , and drag him away; as my consciousness faded the last think I remember is also being dragged.

Unknown Pov.

"Did you capture her?"." Yes sir, but she was not alone".

"It does not matter, we can use the other as leverage if she does not cooperate, have them ready for me".

"Yes sir".

Kate's Pov.

I woke up with a jump, and remembered what had happened, I tried to move but found that I was tied up next to Alex who was still not awake.

"Alex!" I whispered loudly, his eyes opened suddenly," what, what happened, where are we?" He asked confused,"I don't know-" I was cut off by two wolves who entered the den we were tied up in, they walked up to the two of us and without saying a word they dragged us to the center of a large gathering of wolves.

"Let us go! Get off me!" I shouted at them as I attempted to escape from my bindings and Alex did the same. The two wolves dropped us in the center of the large circle of wolves and joined in with their fellow attackers.

"Welcome". A gruff voice said from behind me so I could not see him," my apologies for the... Circumstances" he said referring to the vines we were tied up in. Before I could say a word he entered into my vision; he was a large dark brown wolf with scars covering more of his body than not, grey eyes one of which had a deep scar running through it.

"Who are you?" Alex asked the unknown wolf," ah, where are my manners? My name is Buck" he replied," what do you want with us?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that little girl; now listen closely" Buck said in a mocking tone which angered me.

"You see, I am the leader of the southern pack, we are running low on food down there and my wolves are hungry" Buck said gesturing to his pack, who cheered when he said this. "We are going to march right up to your united Eastern and Western packs, kill all of you, and take your territory and food" Buck continued very bluntly," then why do you need us?" I asked," that's simple, because we believe in a fair fight and need you to run back to your leaders and tell them that we are coming to slaughter them" Buck continued sounding very calm and confident through out his sentence.

"Untie them!" Buck ordered at which his wolves cut our restraints, in a flash Buck grabbed Alex from behind and said," seeing as though it only takes one person to deliver a message, consider this proof of our seriousness" Buck then used his claws to slit Alex's throat.

The blood spurted out in large sessions and then Alex collapsed leaving me in a trance of horror.

"Now go!" Buck ordered, I snapped out of my trance and ran back to Jasper as fast as I could.

(sorry I haven't updated for a while, thanks for reading,and as always reviews are welcomed).


	16. Resurrection of The Supremes

Chapter.16 Resurrection of Supremes

Humphrey's Pov.

My eyes were open, but I could not see. All I could hear was ringing in my ears and my body ached. Slowly my sight came back to me; tunnel vision at first, but eventually I could see again completely and by this time my other senses had returned to me. Where am I? What happened? I asked myself. Then suddenly all of my memories returned to me and I jumped up grabbing my throat and feeling for an open wound, spewing blood but I found neither. I looked around and noticed that I was surrounded by corpses, but not fresh corpses; these were decaying and rotting as if they had been dead for couple months. I then noticed that I had been covered almost completely in snow. "Veronica" I thought to myself, and slowly made my way out of this field of death, as I was walking I couldn't go two steps without stepping on the dead; I looked at their rotting faces as I exited the battlefield. Some of them I knew, some were strangers to me, some I fought alongside and others were the faces of the enemies, as I walked back the way we had marched the stench took hours to fully exit my nostrils.

"How long has it been?" I thought to myself, " how am I alive? I should be dead... I should be dead" I repeated this in my mind feeling where my throat had been slit and where an enemy had taken a chunk out of my leg, but I found neither scar nor mark; as if it had never happened.

The walk back to the other Dire wolves felt much longer than the march to get here.

Finally that familiar snow covered mountain came into sight, and I staggered into my packs boundaries, even though my senses had returned to me I still did not have full control of my body. As I entered the feeding area of the pack all of the Dire wolves looked up and stared at me with open mouths, some whispered nervously to the wolves next to them, but most of them just stared at me in fear and wonder, but I didn't care, I needed to find my mate.

I staggered to the entrance of my den, when I walked in I saw Veronica but she had her back turned to me and she looked terrible,"did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

At this Veronica whirled around, our eyes met, she ran to me and we embraced each other. I was so happy to be back, but Veronica did not say anything, she only cried softly into my shoulder,"I told you I'd come back for you" I said lovingly.

Veronica then Looked up with tears in her eyes,"I thought I lost you..." She sniffled out,"never" I replied,"Humphrey where have you been?" She asked me.

"Honestly I don't know, I was fighting... And I think ... I think I died and woke up yesterday" I replied honestly."died?" She asked," ya, I can't really explain, it's just one moment I was here, the next I was gone, and then I was back". "Humphrey, you've been gone almost three months" Veronica said with tears still in her eyes, causing me to freeze in a trance.

"What about all of the others?" I voice asked from behind me bringing me out of my trance, I looked to see Alice standing there. "I'm sorry mam, but I think I'm the only one left" I answered, causing her to choke and fight back a sob," I- I feared as much" she whimpered out,"and Humphrey, if what you said is true; about coming back to the land of the living, then you are the one" she said mysteriously, with great sorrow still in her voice. "Find me after you meet the two newest members of our pack" Alice said with some joy in her voice, then she turned and left.

I turned around and looked at my mate, who had a smile on her face,"come see, Humphrey" she said, I followed her to the back of our den and saw something that caused my heart to skip a beat; two tiny wolf cubs; our cubs.

I couldn't think of what to say, I only turned to my beautiful mate beside me and kisses her, she was taken by surprise at first but then joined in.

"Have you named them yet?" I asked," no, I couldn't without you" she replied," we'll what do you think about naming the boy Mark; in honor of your father" I suggested," I love it" she said," and Ashley for the girl" she said, to which I replied," perfect".

Mark had my eyes, white fur with grey ears, underbelly, and a grey tip of his tail. Ashley had Veronica's light blue eyes and my fur color with Veronica's two silver streaks in it.

"You should probably go speak to my mom" Veronica suggested,"already trying to get rid of me?" I said mockingly," go before I change my mind" she replied lovingly, we rubbed noses and I turned to to find Alice; Veronica already looked as of though she was getting better with me being back.

I finally found Alice Ina secluded part of the snowy forest,"Humphrey you are the Supreme Dire Wolf" Alice informed catching me off guard," I'm what?" I asked," the Supreme Dire Wolf; you have incredible abilities and power unequalled by any other wolf, enough power for your body to regenerate its self and enough power to emit pulses of pure energy as projectiles to your enemies to vaporize them" she continued. That must be how I killed the Raiders leader, I thought to myself.

"Humphrey, Supreme Dire Wolfs have been extinct for thousands of years; you will have to learn to control you incredible powers by yourself, but their is something else..."

"What is it?" I asked," you are destined to lead us; you are now the leader of the Dire Wolves"...


	17. Warning

Chapter.17 Warning

Kate's Pov.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to jasper, to tell my dad what had happened. Their it is, my parents den, I burst through the entrance,"Kate where have you been?" my mom asked me,"we worried about you" my dad added.

"Mom, dad, Alex and I were captured by the Southern pack" I burst out,"what are you talking about?" My dad asked surprised and with anger in his voice,"they are in there way here as we speak, they wanted me to come back and tell you that they are going to war with us over Jasper" I continued to explain to my parents,"what about Alex?" My mom asked.

I started to tear up at the thought,"t-they said that they only needed one w-wolf to deliver a message" I informed with sadness in my voice as I remembered what had happened to Alex.

" I will not stand for this!" My dad called out,"Eve, get Tony, we are going to hold a council meeting tonight to discuss plans of action" at this my mom immediately sprinted from the den to find Tony.

"And Kate, I'm glad your safe..." My dad added as he also left the den to go find Tony, leaving me in my parents den alone.

Garth's Pov.

My dad, Winston, Eve, Kate, Hutch, Candu and I were scheduled to be at a war meeting later tonight, but that was all I had heard so far, I have no ideas with who or why.

I got off from alpha duties later that day, went to spend some time with Lily, and after telling her where I was going left to the meeting.

I was the last one to arrive at the gathering, which was kind of awkward," good your here, now we can begin" Winston said.

After explaining the situation all seven of us sat there in silence," so... What's the plan?" Candu asked,"that's why we're here, to discuss the plans" Eve said sounding annoyed at Hutches question. "How big are their forces Kate?" My dad asked,"with both of our armies put together they still outnumber us two to one, maybe more" Kate informed causing silence." What are we going to do?" Asked Candu. "Two to one sounds fine to me, I say we take them on head on, they will be fighting input territory" I said,"true, but we don't know anything about them and its not wise to take on an enemy you know nothing about" Winston replied, gaining nods from the rest of the group. "What if we called for help from another pack?" Kate asked,"like who?" My dad asked and I waited for her answer as well. "What about Humphrey's pack?" Kate asked, I growled to myself at the mention of that bastards name; he had made a fool of me, and I did not want to go crawling to him begging for his help. Unfortunately the rest of the group liked this idea,"then it is decided" Winston proclaimed,"we send a group of three alphas up to Humphrey's pack and ask them for their help" Winston continued,"and if they refuse?" Hutch asked," then we fight alone, and hope for a miracle" Winston said solemnly.

That night Hutch, Candu, and Kate journeyed North to ask Humphrey's pack for their help, but not me; I stayed here to be with my mate and I refused to grovel in front of that coyote.


	18. A Cry For Help

Chapter.18 A Cry for Help

Humphreys Pov.

I woke up that morning feeling complete, and happy next to my mate with my son and daughter between the two of us.

I thought of everything Alice had said the previous night,"I'm the pack leader now, I'm a Supreme Dire Wolf and my body can regenerate its self" I thought further,"then why did the scar Kate gave to me not heal, and the cut that had grazed me along my eye in the battle; why were there still scars there?" I thought further, but assumed that since they were not fatal wounds they did not have to be healed.

"Sir" a Dire Wolf at the entrance of my den called, I was not used to being called sir, but I kind of likes it. I stood up and exited my den without waking anyone," yes, what is it Phillip?" I asked Phillip, who was a strong and loyal wolf with silver fur and black ears; he was also my second in command.

"There are three wolves here for you, they say they know you" he informed,"thank you Phillip, you are dismissed" I told him and started to walk down from my den to meet these wolves who claimed to know me. When I reached the bottom of the mountain I saw Candu, Hutch, and... Dammit not again; Kate. Candu and Hutch looked surprised to see me, although I had only known them in passing they both looked surprised to see my new muscular figure, the scar on my chest, and the one running down my eye; just barley missing it.

"Hi Humphrey" Kate greeted warmly as she stepped towards me,"Kate" I answered back not knowing what this was about,"why are you here?" I asked. "We need to speak to the pack leader" Candu stated,"your looking at him" I answered back,"what, your the leader now?!" Kate asked surprised,"yes" I answered bluntly.

Just then Kate noticed that the amount of Dire Wolves was much smaller than the last time she had been here,"where is everyone?" She asked,"dead" I stated emotionless,"what, how?" Kate asked again,"war

; I'm the only one left of those who fought; that's how I got this" I said pointing to the new scar running across my eye. "That's terrible" Hutch added,"yes, now why are you here?"I asked again,"we-we need your help" Kate said," jasper is under attack, and we need you help to fight off the enemy".

I stood silently for a moment pondering what was being asked of me; I had just returned for a war, Veronica would never let me go fight another, but jasper was we're I grew up and I couldn't let it fall...

"Alright.." I said," I will help you fight off the enemy, but my pack stays out of it, this war does not concern them" added," thank you Humphrey!" Kate said as she ran up to me and hugged me, I did not shove her away this time, I was done fighting her, I did not love her and never would again but she seemed happy but I did not hug her back.

"I need to go tell my mate and pack of this, then i will meet the three if you at the train tracks" I said, and at this they left but I noticed that at the words"mate" Kate cringed a little; she tried to hide it, but I noticed.

I told Veronica of what had happened and to say she was pissed was an understatement, we exited the den to avoid waking Mark and Ashley.

"You just came back and now you want to leave again?" Veronica argued with a mixture of anger, worry and sadness in her voice,"honey, this is personal, I need to do this and I will be back soon" I said honestly,"that's what you said last time" she reminded,"and did I lie?" I asked her,"well... No" she said. After a while of talking I got Veronica to accept what I had to do, we kissed passionately," this time will it be as long" I promised her, referring to the time I would be gone.

Before I went to the train tracks I meet Phillip, and said,"I need you to take our pack and move west for here to the mountain range across from this one, after all of this our pack needs a new home" Philip nodded and said,"yes sir" as I turned to leave I said,"call me Humphrey..."

I found Hutch, Candu, and Kate waiting for me at the tracks, we hopped into an open box car and started our way back to Jasper. Kate tried to talk to me about the war I had come back from, how I was doing and other things I did not want to discuss; I did not reply, I only said,"I'm going to get some sleep" Kate looked a little hurt at my lack of interest with her or what had asked, but I did not care; she meant nothing to me now, this was about saving the home I had grown up in, not her. I fell asleep shortly after this hoping that this war would be over quickly...

(posted two chapters tonight, thanks for reading and as always please review).


End file.
